


Notice Me

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Canon-typical levels of Shawn being Really Annoying, Drabble Collection, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Shawn has made being ridiculous into an art form.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: OTP Drabble Project [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Kudos: 11





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> It's been one hundred actual years since I watched this show, but I wrote these in the order they were on my list so here we are! This show introduced me to the concept of the slow burn.... I swear to god.... 

Shawn has made being ridiculous into an art form, honed over the years by striking sparks against the whetstone of Gus' exasperation. But there's a whole new level to it when he's around Jules, a frantic buzz of _noticemenoticemenoticeme._

Today he shrieks the lyrics to "I Want It That Way,” hopping back and forth over the yellow evidence markers. Lassie stares heavenward, jaw clenched, and clings to the last shreds of his patience. Jules is laughing but pretends she isn't, ultra-professional ponytail bobbing and blue eyes sparkling as she covers her mouth with one hand. Shawn considers this a victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
